gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cubeatz
*Drake *Meek Mill *Pusha T *G-Eazy *Bobby V *Vinylz *Allen Ritter |website = |current_members = Kevin Gomringer Tim Gomringer }} Cubeatz are a German hip-hop production duo composed of Kevin Gomringer and Tim Gomringer from Sindelfingen, Germany. Cubeatz is known for working with rappers, singers and producers such as Drake, Meek Mill, Pusha T, G-Eazy, Bobby V, Vinylz and Allen Ritter. Currently, they are under contract at Sony ATV.http://www.soundclick.com/bands/default.cfm?bandID=1349360 Early lifes Cubeatz are a production duo composed of Kevin Gomringer and Tim Gomringer, twin brothers that were born on 15 March 1991 in Sindelfingen, Germany. Careers Cubeatz had their first major placement at 19 years old on the album by rapper Invictus Fard, the album reached number 11 on the Media Control Charts. In recent years, Cubeatz produced on many successful albums like Rebellution and Jung, brutal, gutaussehend 2 of Farid Bang and Kollegah, which was a gold record. Upon signing to Sony ATV, they have worked with American rappers and record producers. Production discography 2011 * 2011: Fard – S.O.S * 2011: Fard – Then You Are Chief * 2011: Fard – Alone * 2011: Fard – 60 Terrorbars (Las Vegas) 2012 * 2012: Warrant – To all Bloxx * 2012: Vega – Intro * 2012: Vega – So Far Away * 2012: Vega – His Friend * 2012: Vega – Fire * 2012: Farid Bang – White Warrior * 2012: PA Sports – Scars of Time * 2012: PA Sports – Send Me a Sign * 2012: PA Sports – Cold as Ice * 2012: KC Rebell – Intro * 2012: KC Rebell – 123 * 2012: KC Rebell – White Fairy * 2012: KC Rebell – Eagle * 2012: KC Rebell – Reddish-Blue Light * 2012: KC Rebell – Outro * 2012: Sadiq & Du Maroc – Outro * 2012: LaCrim – R.I.P.R.O. * 2012: LaCrim – Sta iv * 2012: LaCrim – Outro * 2012: Silla – Just Like You * 2012: PA Sports (Power Exchange) – Intro * 2012: PA Sports – Majid * 2012: LaCrim (Toujours le même) – Intro * 2012: LaCrim – Un arabe à Miami 2013 * 2013: Fard feat. Bobby V – Too Late/I Remember * 2013: Arrest Warrant feat. Celo & Abdi, Capo & Veysel – Locker Easy * 2013: Kollegah & Farid Bang – Town That Never Sleeps * 2013: KC Rebell – Skit Dream * 2013: KC Rebell – Kopfkino featuring Vega & Pa Sports * 2013: Timeless – The Morning After featuring Vega * 2013: Du Maroc – Face Off * 2013: Solid – Power Power featuring Nazar * 2013: Animus – I'm here for You * 2013: Animus – Beast Mode * 2013: Animus – No Consideration * 2013: Animus – The Hardest Battle * 2013: Bosca – As Long as it Beats * 2013: MAJOE & Jasko (MAJOE vs. Jasko) * 2013: Kurdo – Fear * 2013: Pa Sports – Let Go featuring Marashi * 2013: PA Sports – Outro * 2013: Hamad45 – Word of Mouth 2014 * 2014: Olexesh – Brother When I'm Rich feat. Fard * 2014: Kurdo – Fear * 2014: Fard & Snaga – Midnight * 2014: Fard & Snaga – Law Abiding Citizen * 2014: PA Sports feat. Mehrzad Marashi – Let Go * 2014: KC Rebell – Hayvan * 2014: KC Rebell – Eye * 2014: KC Rebell – Are You There * 2014: KC Rebell – Rebel Army * 2014: PA Sports feat. Kianush – The Gang * 2014: PA Sports feat. Kianush – Bloody Path * 2014: PA Sports feat. Kianush – Wild Wild West * 2014: MAJOE feat. Jasko – Bastard * 2014: MAJOE feat. KC Rebell & Summer Cem – Sometimes * 2014: Summer Cem – 100 * 2014: Summer Cem feat. KC Rebell – Morphine * 2014: Summer Cem – #teamsummer (Outro) * 2014: Summer Cem – HAK (Intro) * 2014: Summer Cem – Aboow * 2014: Summer Cem – Before the Rolex * 2014: Summer Cem – Cheer Up Bitch * 2014: Summer Cem – Rainbow * 2014: Summer Cem feat. Kurdo – Magic Casino * 2014: Summer Cem – Standing Together\Coincide * 2014: Summer Cem – Cems Bond * 2014: Summer Cem – Without You * 2014: Summer Cem – Bitch Better Have My Para * 2014: Kool Savas – Limit 2015 * 2015: Farid Bang – FDM * 2015: Vega – 1312 * 2015: Vega – Hip-Hop & Rap * 2015: KC Rebell – Porcelain * 2015: Meek Mill feat. Drake – RICO (produced with Vinylz and Allen Ritter) * 2015: G-Eazy – Oh Well * 2015: PA Sports – On Target * 2015: Joell Ortiz – Human (Intro) * 2015: Hanyball – Money * 2015: Fard – Huckleberryfinnphase 2016 * 2016: Drake – "Summer Sixteen" (produced with Noah "40" Shebib, Boi-1da, Brian Bennett and The Winans) References Category:1991 births Category:German_record_producers Category:Living people